Wilding Princess
by ssjmrxi
Summary: Val regretted that she didn't steal Lord Snow sooner even if his damned vows would have made him regret it. However, this reborn again Lord Snow, her Lord Snow, didn't care about honour nor his crow vows. No, this Lord Snow was darker and free… and nothing was going to stop her from stealing him.


**Val**

Val felt a wave of sadness and hurt pass over her as she saw the mangled body of Jon Snow. He may have been a crow but he had also spent time with the Free Folk. He was one of us, she seethed. And they murdered him.

Lord Snow was the only crow she trusted and he was…her friend. Val didn't know whether her hands were shaking in anger or agony but those who did this to him would pay; she vowed that. He had saved her people at Hardhome and had even slain a white walker. His legend amongst the Free Folk was undeniable and yet it was because he had saved her people that he was murdered by those filthy crows.

It wasn't only her people he had saved. Whilst Lord Crow may have denied it, Val knew he had stolen her. Perhaps not in the conventional way but he did take Dalla and I under his protection nonetheless. He stole me. He was a good man who had been taken away from her before she had the chance to have him for herself. You could've stolen him yourself, a traitorous voice inside her head said. Now it's too late.

Lord Snow was lain upon a table with his furs and leather jerkin removed. There was so much blood seeping out of the stab wounds, but she couldn't avert her eyes. She sat staring at the lifeless body as Ghost's head lay in her lap, whimpering at the loss of his master. The wound over his heart was the one that killed him and she would show his murderers no kindness in her vengeance. She was no southron lady but a woman of the free folk and she would fight for Jon Snow just as he fought for her and her people.

And we have Lord Snow's wolf. Val had rushed to Lord Snow's chambers and released the wolf before the conspirators could get to him and thankfully Tormund arrived not soon after to quell the crows. The thought of the direwolf, who's head was on her lap, made her sad. Lord Snow had once playfully accused her of stealing his wolf to which she didn't deny it. Ghost is Jon and Jon is Ghost. Did I steal Jon? Val shook her head and tried to forget about it because there was no point in dwelling on the past now.

There were a few of Lord Snow's brothers in the room with her, Tormund and Ghost. The direwolf stuck close to her but she knew she could at the very least trust the crows in the room otherwise, Ghost would've killed them already. She was glad to have a part of Lord Snow near her and it comforted her. Tormund had made an ill-timed joke of her guarding the body of her man to which Val didn't respond but he wasn't wrong. Until a pyre is lit, I shall not leave you Jon Snow.

'What are you doing here' Val sneered at the Red woman as she strolled through the door. She stopped abruptly and stared at the lifeless body of Jon Snow. The kneeler knight in the former service of Stannis Baratheon walked alongside the Red woman. Val glared at the priestess as she got closer to Lord Snow and Val made it clear as she could that she was not welcome here.

The Lady Melisandre pointedly ignored Val and that infuriated her even more. Only the calming presence of Ghost kept her from drawing her long bone knife and forcing her to leave.

'Do ya think you can bring the Lord Commander back, my Lady?' the Onion Knight said.

What?

Melisandre caressed Lord Snow's cheek with the back of her hand and Val eyes narrowed at the Red priestess. 'Bring him back? The only way he comes back is as a servant of the Others' Val said angrily. His body needs to be burned. There was silence at Val's outburst until the kneeler knight spoke again.

'Well?' he said almost pleadingly.

'Not for me' Lady Melisandre said dejectedly.

'Not for you?' Ser Davos said. 'I've seen you do impossible things'.

The Red woman shook her head. 'Everything I believed…the great victory I saw in the flames, all of it was a lie'. Val had never liked the Red priestess but she had always been so confident in herself and in her God. To see her so shattered was disconcerting but it solidified Val's belief that her magic was wrong. What sort of God burns people alive?

'The Lord never spoke to me' she concluded.

'Fuck him, then' Ser Davos said bluntly. 'I'm not askin' the Lord of Light for help. I'm askin' the woman who showed me that miracles exist'. Val had heard enough. She stood up and gracefully walked towards the door with Ghost.

'I never had this gift' Lady Melisandre said as she neared the exit.

'Have you ever tried?'

Val scoffed when she heard the kneeler knight say that. She quickly walked towards the courtyard where she could see some blood that the Free Folk had spilled for Lord Crow and her lips formed a small smile. Her people came for Jon Snow, for he had saved them all from a fate worse than death and yet he himself had died for it. That thought alone made her smile turn into a frown. If I'm not careful, I may find myself brooding like Lord Snow.

Val found herself walking towards the giant, Wun Wun. With Ghost alongside her and many freefolk at Castle Black, Val didn't have to worry about any crows. Not that I normally would. Val would geld them before they could do anything to her.

'Snow''Wun Wun said sadly and once again, Val marvelled at how Lord Snow had gained the trust of the Free Folk.

'I miss him, too'.

* * *

Val returned to the room that Lord Snow's body was located in and was quite surprised to see him completely naked apart from a cloth covering his cock. She clenched her fists at the thought of the Red woman undressing Lord Snow and yet, Val knew there was a specific reason for it. The kneeler knight must have convinced her. Melisandre dipped a rag into a bowl of water and moved towards Jon's body to clean the blood from his wounds. Val stepped forward, shrugging off Tormund's hand on her arm as he was trying to stop her, and grabbed the Red woman's wrist.

Her pale grey-blue eyes bore into Lady Melisandre's red ones. 'They say Lord Snow was half a wildling. As a woman of the free folk, I shall prepare his body for this ritual'. Val snatched the rag out of Melisandre's hands and turned her back to the Red woman. She gently cleaned the blood from Lord Snow's wounds around his abdomen. A wave of despair passed over her as she thought about how much Lord Snow suffered before finally succumbing to death. In comparison, with the wall claiming him, Val believed Jarl had a much kinder death.

Val turned her head to the right and saw the Red woman cleaning the wound of his heart. She didn't have the energy to say anything anymore and once she was done, Val laid her hand over his abdomen, feeling the coldness of his lifeless body in her hand.

As suspicious as she was about the Red priestess and her magic, Val couldn't lie and say she didn't want Lord Snow to come back. He was their best hope in leading everyone through the Long Night. We need you, Jon Snow. And yet Val would not admit it out loud that she needed him too.

Come back, Jon Snow. Come back to me.

Val placed a kiss to Lord Snow's forehead before taking the seat she had previously occupied. Ghost laid down in front of her and watched the Red woman with his far too intelligent red eyes as she began to chant words in a foreign tongue that Val didn't understand. Her voice sounded bewitching and for a moment, Val could understand why the Red woman's followers were so devout to her and her Red God.

Lady Melisandre cut a small lock of Lord Crow's hair before muttering an incantation and throwing it in the fire. She did the same to his beard and Val sat up straighter when she saw the flame rise high into the chamber. She poured water into his hair and stroked it. It seemed to Val that the Red woman was getting to the final part of the ritual because she placed both of her hands on Jon's stomach and chanted more words that she didn't understand.

She kept looking at Lord Crow's face each time she said the same sentence and Val felt her stomach drop. No…No she cannot fail!

'Please'. Val barely heard the word from the Red woman's lips, but it was laced with despair. She had failed and Val had never quite felt so alone. Her eyes were wide open but she didn't see or notice anything around her.

Lord Snow had given her hope; hope that she had feared was lost when Mance failed to take the Wall. When she told Lord Snow that, it was the first time she had kissed him, albeit on the cheek. She remembered their playful banter when their breath mingled together, a white mist in the air.

And now all hope was taken from her.

When Val got control of her bearings, the chamber had got considerably colder, although it was nothing compared to the true North. It was just Ghost and her left with Jon Snow. How it was meant to be, she thought ironically. She felt lonely with just the direwolf for company and she felt a pang in her heart thinking about how lonely Jon Snow must have felt. She rued the fact that he wasn't born north of the Wall because she knew Jon Snow was born to be a member of the Free Folk. She had seen it with her own eyes.

Val lifted her head from her hands when she felt Ghost rise from his position by her feet. 'What is it, Ghost?' Val whispered into the empty room. She felt a gust of wind despite the windows being firmly shut and Val shivered in her seat. Her eyes flickered to Lord Snow's body and Val's eyes widened as she heard him gasp for breath.

Val was up off of her seat before she even knew it and by his side in a flash. His grey eyes were panicked as he slowly sat up, panting heavily. Val was sure her heart beat could be heard by Lord Snow and her hand shook as she slowly moved it towards his shoulder. His skin felt unusually warm considering the last time she was touching him, his skin felt nearly frozen.

Val's touch made Jon flinch but she held on tighter as his neck craned towards her. His eyes whilst initally slightly panicked, were now feral and Val placed her other hand on his shoulder too. 'J-Jon…It's me'. From her recollection, that was the first time she had used only his first name.

He opened his mouth, but no words came out initially. 'V-Val?' he eventually stuttered. He was scared and confused but she also saw the wolfish ferocity in him.

'It's me, Lord Snow' she said softly.

'They…They killed me. My brothers killed me' he said as he began to stand up. He nearly collapsed the second he placed his feet on the ground but he braced his arms on the table and Val watched the rippling muscles on his body for a moment. She snapped out of it when she saw him shivering violently and Val quickly looked around the room. Thankfully, there was a cloak and despite she not wanting to ever see him in a crow cloak again, Val knew he needed it for warmth right now.

Val wrapped the black crow cloak around Lord Snow's shoulders and gently guided him to sit down in the chair she had been sitting on. He was still shaking, albeit slightly less than before. Val stood next to him as Ghost licked Lord Snow's hand enthusiastically, seemingly begging to be petted by his master.

'Ghost' he whispered. He caressed the direwolf's head and he just looked at his wolf for several moments. He eventually looked up to her and Val could anticipate the question even before he said it.

'How?' Lord Snow asked, his voice as hard as steel.

'The Red woman' Val responded. 'She did a ritual or some sorcery. We thought she failed. She thought she failed'.

He nodded grimly and despite wanting to comfort him with her touch, Val remembered how he flinched at her touch a few minutes earlier. 'Why?' he growled. 'Why bring me back? I failed-'

' . ' Val said, grinding her teeth in anger. 'You saved the free folk. You did that, Lord Snow'.

Val saw a small smile on his face; a smile she would recognise anywhere but it quickly turned grim. 'And I was murdered for it'.

'Aye, you were. But you are here now and the Jon Snow I know and admire greatly would not give up'.

'Perhaps I'm not the Jon Snow you knew' he said quietly.

'Perhaps not but that's not a bad thing' Val said as she slowly slid her hand in his. 'You were far too honourable for your own good'. Maybe you might just take me to bed now, Jon Snow. Her words were only a half-truth because she knew that he could be ruthless when needed to be and had proved that time and time again.

'Honour' he spat. 'Honour got my father killed. Honour got my brother killed. Fuck honour'. He sighed heavily before he changed the topic. 'Tell me, how are the free folk?' He sounded worried about their wellbeing and that was the Jon Snow she knew and cared for. He is different though, darker but yet also the same. I still the see goodness in him… and the ruthlessness.

'Why don't we go outside and see for ourselves? Tormund is undoubtedly causing crows to piss themselves right now'. He snorted at that and Val smiled wider.

'Not yet. Just…Just stay with me for a while?'

'There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Lord Snow'. Val, whilst looking into his dark grey eyes to see if he had any objections, slowly lowered herself to sit sideways on his lap, with her arm around his neck. Had he questioned what she was doing, Val would've pointed out he was in the only chair in the chamber, hence the reason she was sitting on his lap. However, to Val's delight, Lord Snow made no protests and in fact, he curled his arm around her once she was seated.

'So forward, Lord Snow' Val said playfully. 'Did you do this with all the kneeler women at Winterfell?'

She felt Lord Snow rest his head against her arm and when she looked down, Val saw the small smile on his face. She nudged him with her shoulder, urging him to answer. 'And here I thought you knew me, Lady Val'.

'Oh, but I do, Lord Snow. No kneeler woman is good enough for you. You need a real woman. A woman of the true North' Val said proudly.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes. Lord Snow was undoubtedly still thinking about those who murdered him, but Val was just glad he was back. She didn't realise just how much he meant to her until he was gone and now that he had returned to her, she wasn't going to let him go.

A sudden thought comes into Val's head and she cursed herself for not thinking about it sooner. Besides the crow cloak, Jon was completely naked beneath her. The thought excited Val but she knew now is not the right time to steal Jon Snow. He's been through something traumatic. I need to give him more than just a few minutes before I steal him.

The peaceful silence was eventually broken by the sound of the door creaking open. She heard an intake of breath before the sound of a plate clattering to the ground. The kneeler knight quickly rushed as fast as his old age allowed to Lord Snow's side and Val took it as her cue to reluctantly get up. She squeezed Lord Snow's hand and felt him squeeze back before she left Lord Snow, the crows and the kneeler knight to talk.

'Get Lady Melisandre. Now!' she heard the kneeler knight yell at one of the green boy crows as she left.

Ghost stayed firmly by his masters side, not that Val was surprised but she enjoyed the company of the white direwolf. It was late and it had been a long day, yet Val couldn't sleep yet. One of the crows winched her up to the top of the Wall, where she remained for an hour.

It was cold and lonely on top of the Wall and yet despite wanting to just think of something other than Jon Snow for a few moments, her head had other thoughts. He must have been lonely on the Wall. He should've been born north of the Wall, Val thought once again. She willed herself to think of something else and Dalla's baby came to mind. Dalla's son kept her mind busy for a while although it led to more worries and questions.

Val found the thought of sitting on the top of the Wall ironic. Mance had spent years assembling all the clans and uniting the free folk in order to get south and yet here she was, sitting atop the Wall even after Mance had failed.

The Wall claimed Jarl, Val remembered. And the Wall and its Crows nearly claimed Jon. She couldn't process everything that happened down in Castle Black but atop the Wall, hundreds of feet high, Val could finally think clearly.

He had come back. He had come back to her.

Val groaned as she walked into Tormund on the way to Hardin's Tower, where her chambers were located. He was smirking at her and obviously the return of Lord Snow had lifted his spirits.

'Har! Jon Snow is one tough bastard' Tormund bellowed.

'Aye. Far different from the green boy Crow we first met' Val said.

'Did he steal you?' Tormund asked. 'Davos said he found you on his lap'.

Val hid her smile at Tormund's question. 'I once said Lord Crow is welcome to steal into my bed any night he dares'.

'You also said you'd geld him' Tormund snorted.

'That would make it harder for him to fuck me although, I hear Lord Snow has a talented tongue' Val smirked. Tormund raised an eyebrow and Val bit back a laugh. Most of the free folk know of Jon Snow's skill with his tongue considering how much Ygritte went on about it. Val felt something foreign to her; a pang of jealously. However, just as quickly as she felt it, it disappeared because soon, Jon Snow would be hers and only hers.

'He has not stolen me' Val said as she walked past the Giantsbane. 'Nor have I stolen him…yet'. Her sly smile told Tormund everything he needed to know and Val didn't wait for a response as she swiftly walked to her chambers where she could collapse and sleep.

* * *

Val woke up bleary eyed the next morning and the events of the previous day quickly came back to her. She was just about to get off of the bed when the door flung open and Lord Snow's pretty steward walked in with hot water.

'Don't you crows knock?!' Val yelled at the boy.

Satin nearly dropped the water and apologised to her. 'I apologize, Lady Val. The Lord Commander ordered me to bring you hot water'. Val frowned. He still thought of himself as the Lord Commander…as a crow.

'I see' Val said. 'And the Lord Commander? How is he?'

The boy stuttered and quickly excused himself, leaving Val alone to her thoughts. That's odd, she thought but decided to deal with it after she had bathed. She thoroughly cleaned herself, even using some of the southron scents that were given to her.

Val walked towards Lord Snow's chambers, and the crows and the kneeler knights knew to leave her alone when Ghost strode up beside her. Ironically, Val didn't knock as she strolled into the room.

Lord Snow had his back to her and seemed to be gazing out of the window. His body language seemed tense and yet when Val stood beside him and got a good look at him, she could tell he looked far better than he did yesterday. He had bathed and Val liked the smell of him which was uniquely Jon Snow.

'No crow cloak?' Val teased.

'My watch has ended' Lord Snow said sternly. His eyes were cold, and he glanced at the crow cloak on the chair in disgust. Val stepped closer to him until they were mere inches apart.

'Good' she said. 'The crows didn't deserve you. Perhaps now you might steal yourself a woman'.

A part of Val wanted that. She wanted Jon Snow to steal her but even this Lord Snow wouldn't do that…yet. It might be nice to punch that pretty face of his before fucking him hard. Val found the prospect of stealing Lord Snow herself far more enticing.

'Are you ready for today?' Val asked after a period of comfortable silence.

'Not really' he admitted. 'How do I face those who betrayed me? Murdered me'. He looked troubled, but Val didn't understand it. He should kill those Crows without any mercy. 'I just…I feel lost. There's a part of me that just wants to give in and rip them to shreds. B-But…I don't know'.

Val placed her hand on his forearm and gave him a comforting squeeze. She couldn't understand what he was going through, but she would be there for him and give him the only advice she felt she could give to someone who felt so lost. Rip them to shreds…I like that, Val thought, revenge on her mind.

'The man who embraces the dark is never without sight' Val said as her hand slid up his arm and cupped his cheek. 'They don't deserve a quick death. They don't deserve Longclaw nor a noose'. Jon leaned into the palm of her hand and Val had to suppress a smile because they were having a serious conversation. Her fingers brushed through the soft hair of his beard.

'The traitors will perish' Val spat. 'But you won't walk this path alone. You're not alone, Lord Snow. Not anymore'. The Free Folk will stand beside you, Jon. You must know that by now. Val leaned towards Lord Snow to give him a kiss on his cheek, but he turned his head and captured her lips in a heated kiss. Val was momentarily stunned, but she quickly responded to the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck.

'Jon' she moaned against his soft lips as he pressed her body against his, with his hands on her hips. She hadn't had a kiss quite so tender or loving and yet so possessive in her life before. It was different to any kisses she shared with Jarl and Val already knew she was addicted to his lips. Not that I would tell Lord Snow that. Val nudged her tongue into his mouth, not letting him entirely be in charge of the kiss.

Val was breathless when they pulled apart and she could feel Lord Snow's short pants and hot breath on her face as he rested his forehead against hers. 'I see the reputation of your talented tongue isn't without merit, Jon Snow'. She smirked as she pulled him down for another kiss, albeit a shorter one this time. 'Although-' Val purred in his ear. 'I would need to have your tongue in my cunt before I make any conclusions'.

Lord Snow's eyes were so dark and Val resisted the urge to shiver from his hungry gaze. His eyes seemed…purple? Val assumed the light was playing tricks on her eyes because the next time she looked into his eyes, they were practically black.

The hands that were on her hips were no longer idle because they were hastily untying the laces of her white woollen breeches. Val smirked at his eagerness and was pleasantly surprised at his actions. He's definitely no longer a crow. They'd have to be quick, Val knew this because the executions of the traitor crows would begin soon but time lost all meaning when she felt Jon's fingers brush against her damp small clothes.

Val was aroused and the wetness dampening her small clothes was a testament to how aroused she was. With a deft motion with his nimble fingers, Lord Snow had pushed her small clothes to one side and exposed her cunt to him.

'Val' he said in that low, husky voice of his. She was sure he could feel the wetness of her juices oozing out of her just from the way he said her name. 'I want you'.

His words, whilst to most would merely mean desire, but to Val, they meant far more. Jon Snow's honour and vows meant a great deal to him, so for him to openly say he wanted her was incredibly important. Val knew he was no longer a crow, but Lord Snow didn't bed girls even before he took the vow of the crows.

His words warmed her heart and a scary, yet strangely exciting thought formed in her head. One day, he will own my heart. That day will come sooner rather than later if he has anything to say about it.

Val didn't know if Jon truly loved Ygritte, but when he spoke to her with Ghost by her side, Val believed he could come to love her. Perhaps he already does. Perhaps we both do but we don't recognise it yet. And yet, Val knew that was a lie, at least on her part. Her feelings towards him had become very apparent to her over the past couple of days.

I love him.

His rough fingers against her nub brought her back to the matter at hand. Val scolded herself for thinking about that when Jon's fingers were working wonders on her. He'll be mine. That's enough…for now. Jon had one hand on her hips, firmly holding her in place whilst he slowly slid a finger inside of her with his other hand. The burnt hand, Val remembered. And yet, it feels so good.

Val gasped as his finger slid all the way in, with the velvety and slick walls of her cunt tightly gripping him. His thumb slowly circled her clit whilst his finger steadily pumped into her. Val had to firmly hold onto his shoulders to keep her balance because as her moans of approval proved, Jon Snow did know something. Ygritte was foolish. Jon Snow knows many things.

'Gods, you're so wet' Jon murmured in her ear. His lips brushed against her ear and Val sought to make the small gap between them ever smaller. Val hummed in agreement, her body near shaking in need for him. Val closed the tiny distance to his throat and pressed her lips against him. She kissed the small scar on his throat, where he was first slashed at by the traitor crows.

Jon added another finger inside of her and it was only because Val was kissing his neck that she didn't moan wantonly and loudly. His fingers felt great inside of her and with him simultaneously rubbing her clit with his thumb, Val was rapidly approaching a climax.

But then he stopped.

Val looked up and narrowed her eyes at him. The small grin that formed only angered her more as he pulled his fingers from her. Val was about to scathingly rebuke him but he cut her off with a kiss and she suddenly didn't feel like scolding him. I have to be careful, Val thought. His lips and tongue have the ability to vanquish any anger.

His fingers, slick from her wet cunt, slithered through her folds and Val attempted to be as stoic as possible, in retaliation to Jon denying Val her climax. It was a futile attempt however, and Val quickly realised it when a throaty moan escaped her lips as his fingers slide through her wet folds.

'More' Val said as she hastily began to unlace his leather jerkin, exposing his muscular chest to her as well as the half-healed scar over his heart.

'You weren't lying' Jon said.

'Hmmm? What did you say?' Val said distractedly as the palms of her hand ran all over his chiselled chest.

'You weren't lying' Jon repeated. 'The Baratheon Queen does have more hair on her chin than you do between your legs'. Val laughed loudly at that; the kneeler Queen did have a fair amount of hair on her face whilst she kept her cunt neatly trimmed. His finger tip traced the smooth skin around her cunt before threading through the small patch of downy blonde hair above her cunt.

'Do…you… like… it?' Val asked, saying each word in between kisses to the scar over his heart.

'I do' Jon said. He withdrew his hand from her white woollen breeches and took a step back from her before pulling down her breeches down to her knees. Val helped him to nudge her breeches down before taking a hold of his hand and guiding him back to her wet cunt.

'Don't you dare stop this time' Val said, her tone threatening, and Val knew he wouldn't like the consequences if he did.

'Not this time' Jon said as he buried his face in her dark honey blonde hair whilst simultaneously burying two fingers in her cunt.

'Oh, fuck!' Val exclaimed. Val felt his hand on her arse and he swiftly pulled her closer before curling his fingers inside of her, making her moan even louder. There was nothing steady about his pace now because his thumb was circling her engorged clit rapidly whilst he pumped his fingers in and out of her cunt as quick as she desired.

After initially guiding him to what she wanted, Jon seemed to know what she needed by just her facial expressions or the sounds coming out of her mouth. When she needed a little more pressure on her clit, Jon knew. When she needed him to thrust his fingers inside of her faster, he knew.

They were on the same page and Val was dearly glad she had wrapped an arm around Jon Snow's neck because her knees buckled as she felt a wave of pleasure course through her body. Her cry of, 'Jon!' was muffled by the shoulder she had buried her face in. Her cunt tightened around Jon's fingers as she came and covered them in her juices.

Val held onto Jon as she came down from her orgasm although considering the tight grip he had on her waist, Jon Snow had no intention of letting her go just yet. After a couple of minutes, her breathing and the small quivers in her cunt evened out, allowing Jon to remove his fingers from her.

'Wow' Val sighed blissfully.

His fingers glistened with the results of her orgasm and Val's blue-grey eyes widened in surprise and desire as she saw him bring them up to his lips. Val wrapped her hand around his wrist and brought those fingers to her own mouth instead, watching his eyes excitedly as they became nearly black once again.

Her tongue darted out and licked down one side of his index finger and then all the way up the other side. Val heard his intake of breath but she didn't see it because her eyes fluttered closed as she licked her release off of his fingers. Her tongue thoroughly lavished his fingers before she took his index finger between her lips and sucked it.

'Val…gods' Jon said gruffly.

Val thought that perhaps she should've lifted her breeches up because it was getting a bit chilly but she stuck to her task until his fingers were completely clean. As she was licking her juices off his hand, Jon managed to get a clean rag from somewhere and once she was done, he dipped it in a bowl of water before cleaning her between her legs.

Val, knowing her practically soaked small clothes were useless until they were washed, took off her bleached white leather high boots as well as her white woollen breeches and small clothes, tossing the latter across Jon Snow's chamber. She smiled slyly at Jon as he gaped at her naked form from the waist down, bending down seductively to take off her small clothes. Val heard his growl and grinned victoriously.

However, just as quickly as she stripped from her clothes, she put them back on minus the small clothes. Val was going to enjoy her day with Jon, teasing him with the fact that he knew she was naked underneath her woollen breeches.

Val stepped closer to him once she was done. She traced the outline of his large member straining against his black leather breeches with her nails. She wetted her lips and palmed his cock with her hand. His groan of pleasure sent another jolt of desire down her spine but before she could unlace his breeches and release his cock, Tormund barged into the chamber.

'Fuck sake' Val hissed quietly.

Val scowled in his direction, but the tall bearded red-haired man didn't seem to notice or care about her frustration.

'It's time to fight, lad! The crows have been dragged out of the ice cells'.

Val and Jon looked at each other for a split second before turning their heads towards Tormund. They held the same incredulous expression on their faces. Really? Now?!

'Fight first, fuck later! Har!' Tormund barked with a wide smile, clearly having noticed Val's hand on Jon's clothed cock.

Val reluctantly retracted herself from Jon and adjusted her clothing to make sure she was presentable. Val stroked her long, blonde braided hair and she brought the braid over her shoulder to rest down her chest. Tormund looked mightily happy with himself, having interrupted them. Cunt. Val walked towards the door, swaying her hips to Jon who was behind her. He lightly slapped her arse as they walked out of his chambers and Val chuckled at the fact he was getting bolder.

I like it.

Ghost padded in between Val and Jon. Clearly, in the direwolf's ruby eyes, she and Jon were one. Ghost had taken an instant liking to Val and perhaps she should've seen it as sign of what was meant to be but more importantly, Jon should've taken it as a sign. It mattered little now because Val had witnessed that Jon was ready and tonight, she would steal him.

Val stood a few feet behind Jon as he looked into the eyes of the crows who betrayed him. Their necks were tied with a noose, yet Val didn't believe that was the way they were going to die. They should suffer, Val thought. Bleed out as Jon did. Crows and free folk alike came to witness Lord Snow exact his vengeance and the icy glare that he gave the traitors could've made the Kings of Winter piss themselves.

For a man so young, Jon Snow had a commanding presence and a glare that free folk respected. And yet, the kneeler named Thorne looked upon Jon with absolute disgust. Had she not wanted to rip out his guts and feed them to him, Val might have even respected his ability to not look away from Jon.

The Red woman was there, and Val had no doubts that she wished to sacrifice the traitor crows to her Red God. Val had previously abhorred the Red woman's death by fire but now, now Val wasn't so against the idea. Only for these traitors though. Jon stepped forward and began to circle the crows like a wolf stalked its prey. He had yet to say a word, but his silence spoke volumes for his current state of mind.

Quiet, dangerous and deadly.

The traitor crows were shivering, having spent over a day in the ice cells but Val desperately hoped that soon, they would be shivering for an entirely different reason. As if on cue, Jon whistled and Ghost ran towards him, leaving Val's side. As Ghost got closer to Jon and hence, closer to the traitor crows, some of them began to tremble violently in fear. Tormund and his son, Toregg's laughter beside her made her smirk.

Jon stepped up to Thorne first and if looks could kill, Jon Snow would be dead once again. However, Jon walked down the line towards a little boy first. 'If you have any last words, now is the time'. He looked at each of them and there were a few fearful words that were said so quietly that Val couldn't hear.

However, Thorne spoke loudly and clearly.

'I had a choice, Lord Commander'Thorne said mockingly. 'Betray you or betray the Night's Watch. You brought an army of wildlings into our lands'. The kneeler looked away from Lord Snow and looked at the Free Folk that were gathered. 'An army of murderers and raiders; if I had to do it all over, knowing where I'd end up, I pray I'd make the right choice again'.

'I'm sure you would, Ser Alliser' Jon said.

'I fought, I lost. Now I rest…But you, Lord Snow, you'll be fighting their battles forever'. The kneeler crow looked away from Jon awaiting his death by hanging but Jon didn't look away. He kept his dark eyes on Thorne, prolonging the wait until his death. Val's eyes locked with the kneeler and he held the same scorn for her as he did for Jon.

'Do it!' the young boy that seemingly worshipped Jon at one point yelled, getting her soon-to-be husband's attention. The boy was so angry that he looked constipated and Val had to suppress a laugh. 'Hang us and be done with it'.

'You're not going to hang, boy' Jon said harshly. Jon twisted his head around and they locked eyes. Val gave him a small nod and he seemed to steel himself for what was about to come.

Ghost stepped forward, baring his fangs at the boy. There was an audible intake of breath from those who could see Jon's face and therefore, Val was sure he had warged into Ghost. Lord Snow had once told her about his wolf dreams and she had deduced that he was a warg quite quickly. But not once had he told her that he could warg into Ghost at will. As first times go this isn't a bad time for it to occur.

Ghost leaped onto the boy, tearing out flesh from his bone as his screams filled the courtyard. It was rather savage to watch, and Val found it quite ironic that the kneelers in the south, who called her people savages and yet savagely hunted down the freefolk, were being ripped apart savagely by a direwolf. Ghost was so much larger than the boy, Val wouldn't have been surprised if Ghost could rip his entire head from his body.

Ghost was tearing his flesh apart as a pool of blood began to form from the boy's body. Ghost's jaw locked around the boy's shoulder and effortlessly pulled it off, dismembering his arm, before tossing the arm in the direction of the other traitor crows. The crunching of bones being shattered would've made a lesser woman flinch, but Val was a woman of the free folk and not some prissy southron lady. Ghost finally had had enough and violently ripped out the boy's throat, sending blood and bits of cartilage high into the air, although Val wouldn't bet against the boy being dead long before his throat was ripped out.

The other three crows were scared, even the stern looking kneeler named Thorne. Some of the free folk, especially Tormund and the Thenn's were laughing at crow named Bowen Marsh because he had pissed himself in fear. Some like herself and Soren Shieldbreaker were not so amused. At least not on outward appearance, Val thought with an internal chuckle. I'm sure Ghost has made many a man piss their breeches.

One would've thought that Bowen Marsh was about to be struck down by an Other because of how much he was trembling. He was soon flat on his back with a bloodcurdling scream tearing through his lungs. Ghosts fangs were buried deep in Marsh's stomach whilst the weight of his legs crushed the man's legs. He thrashed around as he screamed for his seven gods to save him. Val eyed the execution with satisfaction, firmly believing that the traitors deserved the long and painful death which Ghost and Jon were duly providing.

Val didn't know the name of the next crow Ghost killed and quite frankly she didn't care. All Val cared for was that the traitors were killed painfully, and it was no different for this crow. Ghost's jaw enclosed around the man's knee and his teeth dug in, causing excruciating pain if the high-pitched screams were anything to go by. Crimson red blood was oozing out of the man's leg, staining the white snow red. For Val, time seemingly moved in slow-motion as she watched the knee bone be punctured by Ghost's razor-sharp teeth before being entirely crushed.

Ghost climbed on top of the man and his weight was surely crushing chest. He snarled right into the face of crow before brutally ripping out his throat. Whilst the man choked on his own blood, Ghost swiftly dismembered his leg and arm, leaving blood and bits of flesh dripping down his snout.

Jon finally returned to his own body because he moved for the first time in minutes. Val was worried for a moment as he held his head but he dispelled her worries as he flashed her a small, reassuring smile.

'Val'. Sigorn, Magnar of Thenn, had walked beside her with his wife, Alys Karstark. Her head turned towards them, acknowledging their presence before turning back towards Jon, who was now walking through the blood towards Thorne. 'As savage as Lord Snow has been so far, killing him with his wolf is still too kind for that one. His hatred for everyone beyond the Wall is well known'.

'And what do you suggest?' Val asked.

'Blood eagle'.

Val was surprised and was certainly not expecting those words. Even amongst the free folk, a blood eagle was an extreme and yet Val couldn't find a single reason to say no to Sigorn. However, Sigorn took her silence as a no.

'If your Lord Snow won't do it, I will'. Sigorn looked at her directly in the eyes but Val was unflinching.

'He'll do it' Val said indisputably. 'You doubt him, but you are wrong. Even death couldn't stop him. You'd do well to remember that, Sigorn'.

'As last words go, Ser Alliser, they weren't bad' Jon said, finally returning to the man he had intended to kill first, with an almost cruel look on his face that made Val felt quite very proud. Traitors don't deserve kind deaths. Especially crow traitors. However, before Ghost could kill Thorne, Val gracefully walked towards Jon and whispered in his ear. Her warm breath on his ear made Val think of all the other things they could be doing to keep warm together. He nodded to her once she was done. 'But you won't be dying just yet'.

Val stroked Ghost's fur as she and Jon walked away from kneeler knight, who was screaming curses at both of them. Blood was dripping down Ghost's snout, painting the snow red. His fur around his head was completely red, a stark contrast to the rest of his pure, white fur.

'Tormund, I need you to get everything prepared. In one hour, I'm going to blood eagle him' Jon said.

Tormund nodded and sent Toregg to oversee it. 'Bad way to go, har! This fucker deserves it though'.

Val looped her arm in Jon's as they walked to the Shieldhall with Sigorn and Alys walking slightly in front of them. 'Okay, so what the fuck is a blood eagle?'

* * *

Val and Jon entered the Shieldhall, the only hall large enough at Castle Black that could fit hundreds of the free folk and crows. They took a seat on an empty table, with Val and Alys sat opposite to Jon and Sigorn.

With Jon not knowing what a blood eagle was, Sigorn began to explain in intricate detail what a blood eagle involved and how it was performed. Alys and Jon were enraptured as Sigorn spoke. Val meanwhile, drowned his voice out, already knowing what a blood eagle pertained. Val took in her surroundings. Most of the crows and free folk sat apart for obvious reasons but there were some crows who mingled with the free folk, such as Jon's friend Edd, who had fought at Hardhome alongside Jon and her people.

For a hall named the Shieldhall, Val thought there were very few shields on the walls. During the reign of the Dragon Kings and Queens, Val could imagine the hall filled with the shields of its crows. Back then, there were far more crows garrisoned across the Wall and the Southern Kings and Queen's seemingly actually cared about the crows. Jon seemed to greatly admire Queen Alysanne Targaryen as she held the Night's Watch in great esteem, but Val didn't particularly care for kneelers King's and Queen's especially those long dead.

Her attention was brought back to Jon as he asked Sigorn questions about the blood eagle. Her gaze fell upon his face and Val had to admit that he was very handsome. The scar from his eyebrow to just below his eye made him even more attractive to Val especially considering she had seen what lies beneath his clothes. He was lean, yet strong and muscular but despite his physical features, it was he being just himself that attracted Val the most.

Jon was raised in a castle with pompous lords who thought they were better than everyone else but unlike them, Jon had worked hard for everything he had earned; just like Val. He was not like the kneelers of the south and having lived with the free folk; having become one of them, Jon knew of the threat they faced and had done everything he could to save them. Val knew she never had a chance in fighting her attraction and affection for him and so very early on, she stopped trying and had a lot of fun playfully flirting with him.

A mischievous smirk formed on Val's face, but it was not spotted by either Jon, Sigorn or Alys. They were all far too busy listening to Sigorn but Jon's head snapped towards her when he felt her boot trail up his thigh underneath the bench, with an obvious destination in mind. Jon's dark eyes narrowed at her, but Val saw the small upturn of his lips and that was all the encouragement she needed to push forward and rub her foot over the ever-increasing hardness between Jon's legs.

They were in a world of their own and for the life of her, Val wouldn't have been able to tell anyone what conversations were being said around her. Val could feel the hardness of Jon's cock despite the layers between them and once again cursed Tormund for interrupting them earlier. Val's grey-blue eyes never left his dark ones as she watched for every changing expression on his face whilst she moved her foot back and forth against his cock.

He grunted and received confused looks from Alys and Sigorn. 'There's still some pain for the knives' Jon explained whilst Val covered her mouth to hide the smile at his lie. Jon held onto the boot, stopping her movements and Val sent him a challenging look in response.

Do you really want me to stop?

Val was sure he was enjoying himself and she couldn't think of a reason apart, from being caught, why he would stop. And who cares if anyone sees. Jon didn't disappoint her however; in fact, he was finding her boot quite obstructive. He unlaced her bleached white leather high boots, slowly lowering them to the ground without looking suspicious. Alys was luckily asking a lot of questions and it meant their presence went largely unseen.

Once her foot was free, Val immediately lurched her foot forward and found his member again; long, thick and hard for her. Jon's hand slid underneath her white woollen breeches and his calloused fingers felt great on her calf. Val could see Jon was struggling to hold back a moan but she wanted to hear that sound from his lips so she sped up the motion of her foot rubbing against his cock.

He gasped loudly and more than just those on the bench with them looked towards Jon. Oh, this might get awkward.

'Snow?' Sigorn said and Alys looked at Jon in concern whilst Val was trying her hardest not to laugh. If only they knew. Val saw his eyes flicker downward and Val held her breath. Oh shit. 'What the fuck, Snow?' Sigorn hissed. Val quickly pulled her foot back, tying her boot back on whilst Jon assured Sigorn he was paying attention despite the Thenn's dubious expression and glare at Val.

'How long until we're ready?' Val asked Tormund as he walked past her.

'Not long now, lass'.

Val took that as they still had a bit of time, so she took Jon's hand in hers and pulled him up to his feet, claiming a bit a fresh air would do them some good. She pulled him along to the armoury, which was deserted at this time and as soon as they entered, Val pushed him against the wall and fused their lips together. Val hooked her leg around his waist and every second, she could feel his cock stiffening against her core. Her tongue effortlessly slid into his mouth and whilst one arm was wrapped around the back of his neck, Val's other hand slid underneath his leather jerkin, feeling the hard muscles of his abdomen against her hand.

Jon's hands slid down her back before resting on the curve of her arse. Val moaned into his mouth as he gently squeezed her arse. He pushed them closer together and Val could now firmly feel his hard manhood against her stomach. Val broke the kiss to step onto her tiptoes and lean in towards Jon's ear. Val's tongue swirled around the shell of his ear and she felt him shiver, although not due to the biting cold.

'Val' he groaned.

'I want you, Jon Snow' she whispered in his ear. The words ignited something in Jon because Val was no longer in control and a moment later, he had spun her around, placing his hands on her hips and pulling her back against his chest. Val could feel the soft hair of his beard on the side of her neck but what she was more interested in was his cock pressed against her arse.

Val sighed happily before rolling her hips, causing Jon to moan into her ear. Val was happy as she leaned her head back onto his shoulder. There hadn't been many occasions in the recent past that Val could say that but in Jon's arms, she could finally say it.

'I could stay like this forever' Val said.

'As could I' Jon replied. 'But-'Jon spun her around again and this time lifted her up in his arms. He carried her to an empty table and Val wrapped her arms around his neck as he did so. He sat her down on the table and Val immediately wrapped her legs around him and pulled him closer.

Val deftly loosened the laces of his breeches and stuck her hand down his breeches, finding his hot, throbbing cock with her hand. His cock jerked when her hand came into contract with it and his resultant moan of her name made her begin to stroke him. With the heels of her feet, Val pushed down on Jon's lower back, moving him closer to her as her movements increased in pace and Jon's moans and panting got louder in volume. Val wanted to see him come undone with just the glide of her hand against his cock but before that, she needed to kiss those lips she loved.

Val pulled him down and they kissed again but it was not nearly as long as Val desired because they both heard a cough, causing them to look towards the entrance to the armoury whilst still wrapped around each other.

Val was livid at being interrupted again, but not only that, this time they were interrupted by the red priestess, Melisandre. Despite bringing Jon back, Val had no love for the priestess of the Lord of Light. My Gods are the Old Gods.

'What do you want?' Val snapped at Melisandre as Jon lifted himself off of her, and much to her disappointment, he re-tied the laces of his breeches.

The red priestess didn't even acknowledge her as she spoke to Jon instead. It infuriated Val but Val was comforted with the fact Jon seemed angry too.

'It is time, my Prince. We should burn, Ser Alliser' Melisandre said. 'Offer him as a sacrifice to R'hllor, for it is the Lord of Lights will that you have returned to the land of the living'.

Prince? Val wondered, frowning in confusion.

'No' Jon said sternly. 'It has been decided how he will die, and it will not change. Now if you will excuse us, my Lady'. Jon led her out of the armoury, back into the cold and with the crowd gathering, Val knew they didn't have enough time to go to his chambers and finish what they started.

The Free Folk and the crows parted for her and Jon whilst Ghost appeared out of nowhere by their side. Val was enraged at being denied Jon once again and even Thorne paled at cold and murderous look on her face. The kneeler crow was shivering and had seemingly vomited. Most likely from all the blood and dismembered body parts Ghost left. However, even the sight of Jon turned Thorne's face into a scowl of disgust.

'Are you finally going to have your beast kill me, bastard?' Thorne shouted.

'No' Jon said harshly. 'That is too kind of a death for the likes of you'. He will not be the only one to suffer this fate, Val knew. The Boltons and all those who oppose Jon and free folk will feel our wrath.

'Then what, bastard? Hanging isn't good enough for you, Lord Snow? Mauled to death by a beast isn't good enough? Tell me, bastard!'

'Blood eagle' Jon said, although not shouting, his voice still carried through the entire courtyard. Thorne paled even further and for the first time, Val saw true fear in his eyes and it was magnificent. Thorne was dragged towards the structure Toregg and his men had built and all of the kneeler crow's courage vanished in an instant.

Val stood next to Jon and watched as the men pushed Thorne down into a kneeling position and clasped his hands to two thick wooden poles that were protruding out of the frozen ground. It was dug deep, Val realised and she understood why it had taken some time before they were ready to begin the execution.

Val bent down so she was eye level with the kneeler crow. 'Scream, crow and your soul will be cursed by the Gods for eternity'.

She took her place next to Jon and gave his hand a small squeeze. 'Val, may I borrow your dagger?'

Val snorted. Jon Snow was a great warrior with a magnificent sword, both swords, she thought cheekily, and yet he had forgotten his dagger. Val handed him her long bone knife and he gave her a small smile before his mask of indifference returned. He moved behind Thorne and the sound of snow being crunched permeated the courtyard until Jon stood right behind the crow.

Jon didn't waste another moment because as soon as he was positioned behind Thorne, he sliced her knife down the seams of the crows clothing before ripping it off of him, leaving the kneeler shirtless. There were numerous fires lit around the courtyard, illuminating his pale body for all to see. Thorne gritted his teeth as Val's knife cut through the kneeler's flesh but to his credit, and Val's frustration, he didn't scream.

Yet. But he would; this Val knew.

Jon carved open his back with Val's long bone knife, from his tailbone all the way up to his rib cage. Blood began to drip down onto snow covered ground and her knife was bathed in the crow's blood.

'Tormund, your axe' Jon requested once Thorne's back was sufficiently carved open and he walked towards Val to hand her knife back to her before taking Tormund's offered axe. Val was surprised at the resilience the kneeler had put up, but she knew that was coming to an end very soon.

With Tormund's axe in his blood-soaked hands, Jon struck it down on the open wound and began severing Thorne's ribs from his spine. At the first swing of the axe, Thorne cried out in pain, screaming for the Gods to hear. Blood spurted out of Thorne's back with each swing of the axe and some of it covered Jon's face, dripping down his beard and onto the already blood-soaked snow.

The sound of agonising screams and bone shattering was clearly too much for some of the crows and even many free folk, who had never witnessed such an execution. For Val however, it was justice. It was gruesome to watch; seeing Thorne's ribs being snapped away from his spine but Val took a sadistic pleasure in seeing the kneeler crow suffer and being ripped apart and from the smirk on Jon's pretty face, he was enjoying it too. The crow had killed her people, killed the man she loved and if there were ever a man to deserve the blood eagle, Alliser Thorne was definitely one of them.

Jon swung the axe mercilessly again and again, cracking bones and ripping them from Thorne's spinal cord. More crimson blood surged out of Thorne's back after another swing of the axe. Thorne could no longer keep his head up and the pain contorting his face was obvious. With a final crack of bone, Jon had pulled his rib cage apart and he tossed the bloodied axe to the ground.

Where others felt sick watching Jon perform the blood eagle, Val's gaze never wavered. She watched as he dug his hands inside the bloodied wound and pulled out Thorne's lungs, laying them on his shoulders so they looked like the folded wings of a great eagle.

It was over and now they waited and watched as Thorne suffered until he died. Jon stepped back towards her and they stood side by side as Thorne suffered a most painful death. Blood oozed out of his mouth and down his chest, but his back was completely mangled. His breathing slowed down and yet he lived on, in excruciating pain and Val knew for all his bravado, he regretted what he did to Jon because had he known he would die by blood eagle, there would be no way he would've murdered Jon.

No-one would make a choice knowing a blood eagle was their fate.

Finally, the kneeler crow perished and the world was a much better place because of it.

'My watch has ended' Jon said, loud enough for all the crows to hear and it warmed Val's heart to hear those words and know he truly meant them.


End file.
